


Don't get Drunk in Goodneighbor

by LadySora13



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Begging, Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySora13/pseuds/LadySora13
Summary: Having had to follow the sole survivor to Goodneighbor, Paladin Danse made the error of partaking in drinking with the Nora and the Mayor Hancock.





	Don't get Drunk in Goodneighbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayceCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/gifts), [Gaqalesqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/gifts), [Kirrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrain/gifts), [Madifishy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/gifts).



> This is my first time posting here, I am very nervous about this as I do not have the greatest grasp of grammar. I hope you all like. I took this portion from a old fanfic with my o/c Detective Elaine Valentine. Which I will eventually post on her story and how she came 200 years into the future. But for now!

Eyes began opening, barely recalling the night before, finding himself bound to the corners of the bed with shackles. Scanning the room before spotting a familiar ghoul at the foot of the bed. "Hancock, the hell is this!" 

Could only hear chuckles, which only raises his annoyance over the situation. Feeling a cold chill sweep around him, only to realize that his orange jump suit had been zipped all the way down, exposing his chest. Just barely having stopped over his crotch.

"Like I said last night, you soldier boys over there seem so uptight. You sir, need to release some of that tension." Those black eyes were looking over the burly man he had managed to tie to his bed without, that grin still plastered on his face. "I gotta say, the rumors are true, you men are built like bears."

Narrowing his eyes before continuing his attempts to break the bonds, his eyes remain locked on Hancock, watching as the ghoul seem to stare with hungry eyes.

Hancock would just laugh before sauntering over to the bed, sitting himself in the middle as his hand began to move over Danse's bare chest. "Look, you have been tense the moment ya got here. Even after a few drinks ya were not relaxing." Fingertips began to run over the paladin's nipples, working each nub to harden peaks.

Shaking his head as he continues to pull on the chains though Hancock was quick to notice the harden bulge between the paladin's legs. 

Soon feeling the zipper of his suit being pulled further down. "Is that why you and Nora got me drunk..." Despite being chained down, feeling a hand pulling his harden cock out. A heavy groan escaping his lips.

Began stroking his cock slowly, moving his thumb around the tip. "Oh damn, there we go." Watching as precum began to leak from the tip, leaning down to give it a quick lap. Then began to circle around the tip, teasing the sensitive head.

Growls at Hancock before giving a buck of his hips, cheeks flushed as the sensations began to over take his logic. Moaning out before feeling a thumb rubbing over the head of his throbbing cock. The sensation of the textured ghoul skin against his was so strange, but something about it seem to enhance the sensations.

"There we go, seems you were just stubborn." Moving to adjust where he was, would lower down to take the full length deep into his throat. Tongue pressing around every inch. He can hear the paladin let out a deep chested groan. 

Finding himself not wanting to pull away or stop it, began to find himself wanting more. But what Hancock was doing with his mouth was new to him, damn it was feeling to good. "I..never had..do this..." Managing to mutter out as his brain wavered in logical thinking. 

Hancock sat up and began to laugh, oh damn he was giddy now over this new revelation. "Ooo this is going to be fun." Moving his right hand down and began to stroke him very slowly, intending to keep the him on edge. "I am going to make you beg for it, beg this ghoul to let you cum."

His exposed skin began to glisten from sweat, turning a lovely shade of tato red. Hancock began to slow down his pace and resume using his hand. "Damn you!" growling as he was so close, denied that release he made attempts to buck his hips. But that only causes the other to stop moving his hand and open it up.

"Now now, you know the rules, need to beg me first there Paladin." Closing his hand back around his cock once Danse had stopped trying to buck. Thumb began to move over the sensitive head slowly. 

"Beg Soldier Boy. I can do this all night." Moving to sit against him with his other hand gripping his black hair and pull his head up, keeping steady on his knees. "Beg for this ghoul to suck your cock."

Jolts of pleasure ran up his spine, hearing what Hancock demands. Being denied his release, kept on edge, he could not take it anymore. "I...Hancock...please.."

"I what? I cannot hear you."

"I want that ghoul mouth around my cock!" eyes widen unable to comprehend what he had just uttered. But he was rewarded with his hand stroking him harder, sending more pleasure through him. 

"H.hancock!" his voice became low, almost like a growl deep from his chest. "Please...."

Grinning now satisfied, taking his cock deep down his throat, using his free hand to massage his balls. Using his skilled tongue to speed up the process and elicit moans from the paladin. 

Soon enough he felt the paladin tense up then reach his climax, swallowing every pulse before pulling away. Soon standing himself with that sly grin remains on his face. "There we go. See now that was not bad."

Moving himself up before leaning to kiss him deeply, making him taste himself. Soon pulling himself up then straddling on his stomach, pulling his jacket off and giving it a toss to the chair. "Now the real fun can begin." His grin widens as Danse's face turn six shades of tato red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the 4 writers I had tagged this for! I finally got the courage to post this. I hope to write other prompts with more of the minor characters in the game I love!


End file.
